herofandomcom-20200223-history
Morella
Lady Morella was a character featured in the Babylon 5 episode Point of No Return. She was portrayed by the late Majel Barrett-Rodenberry, who played a number of roles on Star Trek, including the Federation computer voice, Christine Chapel, and Lwxana Troi. Morella was the third wife of Emperor Turhan. In addition, she also was a prophetess who could see in to the future, but that fact had not widely been known outside the royal court. After Turhan died, as tradition Morella was regarded as assuming the spirit of Turhan, and spoke for him from the other side. Because of this she spoke of herself in the plural form. In 2260 Morella traveled to Babylon 5 at the request of Londo Mollari, officially so that he could show her all the good work the Centauri were doing at the station. What Londo actually wanted was for Morella to see for him, and hopefully assure him that the bad end he saw for himself would not come to pass. After arriving on the station, Morella told him that the current war between the Narn and Centuari had never been something that Turhan wanted, and asked Londo why he had asked her to come to B5. Londo finally admitted that he wanted Morella to see for him, and she agreed that before she left she would look into the future for him. During a riot on B5, Vir Cotto was injured protecting Morella. Since the medical facilities were full Morella decided to treat Vir herself. Asking for a cloth from Londo, their fingers brushed and Morella had a vision of Londo's future. A few days later, Morella told Londo and Vir what she had seen, stating it was for their ears only. Morella told Londo that he only had one last chance to avoid damnation, that he had already wasted two such chances. She told him that to save himself, he would have to save the eye that did not see, not kill the one who was already dead, and at the end surrender himself to his greatest fear, knowing that fear would destroy him. Morella then told Londo that he would be some day Emperor, that was something he could not avoid. She then turned to Vir and said he would also be Emperor. Vir started laughing, thinking Morella was joking. Morella cut him off and said she never joked in the face of prophecy. When Londo said they could not both be Emperor, Morella said one would become Emperor after the other had died. She then departed the station, escorted to the docking bay by the newly minted Narn security guard Ta'Lon. All of Morella's prophecies would indeed become true in the years to follow. Eventually after the death of the insane and power mad Emperor Cartagia, Londo became Emperor. He was able to follow her instructions at the end, and prevent his own damnation by saving Sheridan and Delenn. After he and G'Kar died, Vir Cotto was named Emperor of the Centauri Republic. Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Healers Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:One-Shot